A Thanksgiving Memory
by DarkKyle13
Summary: It's thanksgiving day and Atemu is going to try to tell Yugi how he feels abou him. Will he be able to do it? Bad summary, please read then judge!


Darkwing: This is my Thanksgivning present for everyone whose been reading my stories! Thank you for reading!  
Kaya: We are glad that you enjoy the stories!  
Darkwing: And we wish you all a great Thankgiving day!  
Shadow:...hehehehe sorry to interrupt but it's 12:11 and its the 26. Thanksgiving day is over now idiots  
Darkwing: -glares at shadow- Shutup!  
Yugi: ...um Darkwing-chan does not own anything but the idea for this story  
Yami: ENJOY! -Grabs yugi and kisses him deeply-

* * *

It was a lovely Thanksgiving Day on this November 25. Two teens were sitting outside on a swing set at a park. They sat there watching the orange sun climb down the multi-color sky. One who was slightly shorter than the next to him, sighed happily and close his eyes as a cold breeze past him. His golden bangs that framed his face so well were pushed gentle by this breeze.  
The taller one smiled at the peaceful site of his friend smiling in the sunset light. He noticed his friend's pale skin seemed to have a bright golden trim light around him. He chuckled slightly and sat up from his seat.  
He walked over to his friend and hugged him. He placed his chin on top there other's head. He inhaled the other's sweet and innocent smell.  
The smaller one giggled and looked up at his friend. "Are you enjoying the site, Atemu?" he asked.  
The said person smiled and looked down at his friend. "I love this beautiful site, Yugi." Atemu said.  
Yugi smiled and moved his hand to touch Atemu's hand. Atemu smiled as he felt static wave move up his hand and touch his heart. He admitted that he loved his smaller friend. When they would go home he promised himself to tell Yugi. He was just afraid of one small thing...rejection. He was afraid that Yugi wouldn't love him back, but by Ra he had to try.  
As the night started to come, they agreed that it was time to go inside and eat dinner. They walked to Yugi's grandpa's house as they talked the time away. They soon reached the house and walked inside.  
"Grandpa I'm home!" Yugi called out.  
"Yugi, my boy, welcome home!" said an old man just a shy bite taller than Yugi. The older man looked at Atemu and smiled.  
"We're home Solomon." Atemu said to the man. Solomon frowned at Atemu.  
"Atemu, you live here as well. Please call me grandpa. I don't know how many times I have to tell you this. Dinner will be ready soon..." Solomon said as he walked away heading to the kitchen. Atemu frowned.  
"I keep forgetting that I'm actually here." Atemu said as he and Yugi walked to the living till dinner was ready. Yugi smiled and looked at Atemu.  
"Yea, but you like it here right?" Yugi asked and it seemed like worry and sadness was tied to it. Atemu smiled and took Yugi's hand and hold it in his.  
"Of course I love it here. The sites, the city, the sky and the most thing I love here is the most special." Atemu responded with.  
Yugi looked at Atemu and tilted his head slightly to the side. "What would that be?" Yugi asked.  
Atemu smiled, this was his chance to tell Yugi his feeling. "Well that would be..."  
"Yugi, Atemu, dinner is ready!" Solomon said interrupting Atemu. Yugi stood up from the couch they had sat on and walked into the kitchen. Atemu eyes widen as he couldn't believe how he was interrupted. He sighed heavily and stood up and walked into the kitchen.

Atemu eyes widen at all the food on the small table. There was some turkey meat with stuffing near it, cranberries, a bowl of mashed potatoes, some breadsticks, and there was a plate that had black olives, green olives, carrots, broccoli, and cauliflower. Yugi smiled and patted the seat next to him, telling Atemu to sit down. Atemu walked over to the seat and sat down. Yugi smiled and bowed his head. Yugi then started to say grace and listed some things he was thankful for. Atemu listen and thought that he was listening to an angel above who was just grateful to be alive.  
After the dinner everyone stayed up for a bit. Yugi started to get sleepy and headed upstairs to go to sleep. Solomon had already gone to sleep so Atemu decided to head to bed as well.  
Atemu laid in his bed his back to his door. He was half asleep and he couldn't believe that he didn't get to tell Yugi. Whenever he tries something would happen to stop him. He took as a warning say not to do it. He sighed and closed his eyes to get some sleep.  
~11:50a.m.~  
Atemu was fast asleep in his bed. Suddenly his door started to slowly open. The one who opened walked in and stopped at the bed. They stared at Atemu and then climbed into the bed and moved close to Atemu curled into a ball by him.  
Atemu felt really hot on his back and tried to roll over but stop when he felt something. Atemu sat up and rubbed his eyes. After sitting up and getting use to the dark Atemu looked to see what he hit. Atemu eyes widen when he saw Yugi on his bed. Yugi had tears coming down his eyes. Atemu reacted and gentle nudge Yugi telling him to wake up. Yugi finally woke up after 3 minutes of this. When Yugi woke up he unexpectedly hugged Atemu as he cried. Atemu hugged Yugi back and told Yugi it will be okay.  
After awhile Yugi calm down and stopped crying.  
"Did you have a nightmare?" Atemu asked Yugi and he still hugged him. Yugi nodded his head.  
"Do you want to talk about it?" Atemu asked.  
"Not really, it was just like the horror movie we saw a few weeks ago." Yugi said in a whisper. Atemu nodded his head in understanding. Yugi then realize something.  
"Hey Atemu, what were you going to say before grandpa interrupted?" Yugi asked as he looked at Atemu. Atemu eyes widen a little but smiled.  
"Oh well you see Yugi...you are the most special that I love about this city." Atemu confessed. Yugi's eyes widen and he stared at Atemu.  
"M-mme?" Yugi asked. Atemu nodded and stared into Yugi's eyes.  
"Yugi the truth is that I love you." Atemu said. Yugi eyes widen and he smiled brightly. "I love you too Atemu!" Yugi said hugging Atemu tightly.  
Atemu smiled and hugged Yugi back just as tight. Atemu then took Yugi's chin and gently lifted it up. Atemu placed a kissed on Yugi's lips. It was loved filled and full of happiness.  
That's was their thanksgiving memory that they will never forget.  
~Unforgettable Love~

* * *

Darkwing: well that's it everyone!  
Shadow: Aw was the baby to scare to make a lemon scene  
Darkwing: SHUTUP!  
Shadow: Make me!  
Kaya: -in the background Darkwing and Shadow are yelling and fighting- Um sorry for that We hope you have a good day and enjoy the story  
Yugi: Yes and -does puppy dog eyes- pwease review and rate?  
Yami: ...to...powerful...must...kiss...yugi  
Yugi: O_O  
Yami: -unbuckles his belt and rips of his shirt- Yugi it's time for your thanksgiving present.  
Yugi: -gets a nosebleed- Okay Yami -follows Yami to a room-  
Kaya: um...well thank you for your time. Bye have a good day (^_^)^


End file.
